ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa, Fireworks, and Tearful Memories
"Maybe your papa doesn't love you." Papa, Fireworks, and Tearful Memories is episode 43 of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Tamaki watches fireworks with her father. Premise Tamaki always thought she had a good bond with her Father, but after trying to prove her classmates wrong, she runs away from home after he fails to respond the way she had hoped. '' Summary On their way to school Aiko angrily tells Hazuki and Doremi how she got into an arguement with her dad again. Doremi claims they only fight so much because they love each other, but they stop upon noticing a frustrated classmate stepping out of a vehicle. They run over to greet Shiori, voicing how happy they are to see her after she confirms that she is healthy enough to resume attending school. After realizing that her dad is still there, she ignores him until he gives up and leaves. The girls assume she is fighting with him, but when they try to ask about it she changes the subject by bringing up Onpu; who paid her a visit at the hospital for a couple of minutes recently. In class, Seki-sensei calls the students one at a time to get their graded test papers. Tamaki assumes she got a perfect score, like usual, but it turns out she missed one- instead, there was two perfect grades; one of which belongs to Shiori. Seki-Sensei compliments her job well done since she missed so much school recently, then she goes on to tell Doremi that she would have recieved a sixty had she not forgot to write down her name. During break everyone showers Shiori with praise for doing so well, but Tamaki accuses her of cheating, causing the other girls to come to her defense. Hazuki points out that had Shiori cheated then they would have got the same exact score, but Tamaki remains suspicious until Shiro adds that her father teaches Cram School, so at home he catches her up on the work she missed. This sounds nice in theory, until she adds that whenever she makes a mistake he gets a little frustrated. The other girls begin to discuss their own fathers lecturing them and Tamaki becomes annoyed. She tries to change the subject and claims to have never been scolded by her dad before, he's very nice, so their own must not be. The girls are quick to defend their dads but Tamaki claims it to be no importance anyway since her dad always hires her a private instructor to teach her anything. Hazuki states that Tamaki's father may not be very considerate then because love can't be bought with money, and Onpu wonders if he actually cares about her, causing Tamaki a lot of shock. Throughout class, Tamaki struggles to understand what Onpu said. Her dad always smiles to her, even when she does bad things, and he always gives her whatever she wants. When Math comes along, Tamaki is unable to focus and is sent out into the hallway after Seki-Sensei realizes she wasn't paying attention. Everyone becomes concerned due to how unlike her this is. After school the ojamajo believe it may have to do with what Onpu said. Shiori admits to being jealous of Tamaki since she gets whatever she wants, then mentions that she really wanted to go and visit her grandmother but her dad wouldn't allow it. Hazuki believes this is because he was just worried about her, but Shiori claims that because she's fine he doesn't need to be. They head outside and when she sees her father, she makes a remark on how she doesn't want to be picked up by him. But seeing no other choice she says farewell and leaves. At home, Tamaki thinks about what everyone said during school while staring at a big expensive vase. She picks it up and throws it to the ground and watches as it scatters into several pieces. Her mother comes into the room and asks Tamaki if she is okay, then she panics as her husband joins them; but he was just worried over Tamaki being hurt, and he is glad she is okay. This makes Tamaki feel worse and she claims to have broken it on purpose, then demands to know why he isn't mad at her, pointing out her mom would be. He insists that they can always get a new vase, but when he fails to understand her cry for attention, Tamaki claims that he doesn't care about her and she runs away. As the sun sets Tamaki observes the scenery on a bridge when Shiori approaches her to ask if she is okay, wondering why she's out so late. Rather than answer Tamaki changes the subject by asking Shiori if she's really okay to be wandering around with such a weak body. Shiori admits that she ran away from home because she got into a fight with her dad, and she was hoping to reach her grandmothers house. When she mentions where it is, Tamaki asks to join Shiori as its near the villa her family owns. That evening, as the ojamajo leave the maho-do they run into Seki-sensei. She reveals that Tamaki has run away from home and asks them to come to the school in an hour to meet with her and the other students so that they can all go out and look together. The ojamajo agree and she takes off to let the others know. Everyone groups up in an hours time, and with nobody seeing Tamaki anywhere they are beginning to worry. Meanwhile, at Shiori's grandmothers the girls look to find nobody home and get no response until an Elderly man approaches. He asks the girls what they may be doing out so late and Shiori explains that she came to see her Grandmother, only for the man to reveal she's out on a hot springs trip. Tamaki suggests that because its late they can spend the night at her villa. Back at school, Tamaki's dad explains that Tamaki ran out after she broke a vase and accused him of not loving her. He doesn't understand what happened and the girls critisize him for being too nice, saying he should get mad when Tamaki misbehaves and talk to her. He sadly reveals that he knows this, but he spoils her because of a past incident. When she was a toddler she had accidentally pulled on a tea saucer and spilled hot coffee over herself, which caused her to suffer some mild burns and she had to be rushed to the hospital. Then a few years later during a fireworks festival near their villa, Tamaki almost fell over the edge of the railing when he got momentarily distracted, and out of alarm he pulled her off and smacked her while yelling at her for being so careless. Tamaki cried and claimed to hate him, and seeing the pain he caused her made him come to an agreement with himself to never make her unhappy again. Doremi points out that Tamaki must have forgot all about that memory while Shiori's dad shows up to inform them that she is missing too. Kotake then comes by to mention that some people reported seeing Tamaki and a shorter girl heading towards the train station, which Doremi thinks must mean Shiori is with her. The adults rush off as Seki-sensei tells all of the students to go back home since it will too far away for them and their parents probably wouldn't approve of them being out so late, but the girls refuse and use their magic to trail behind the car the adults are in. The girls land to cast Magical Stage and a compass appears. They use the arrow to help them locate the two missing girls and come to the dark villa. Initially they plan to leave under the belief nobody is there, but Aiko recommends that they investigate anyway, just to make sure. Inside the dark Villa, an irrate Tamaki comments that the utilities are shut off because they never come during winter; and they don't even have any food. She casts blame onto Shiori for doing something careless like this, but she begins worrying after realizing she looks sickly. The girls panic when they spot Tamaki and they realize they can't use magic to heal Shiori, but they don't want her to get sicker. So they use magic to transform into small bugs and sneak inside. As Tamaki worriedly tries to use the phone, the girls use their magic to turn on the electricity and water. Tamaki is shocked, but she feels relieved and she quickly gets a wet cloth for Shiori and puts it on her head. But she freaks out after Doremi uses her magic to make a fire and is led to think a ghost is haunting the room. She grabs Shiori and runs outside to get away when the adults show up and confron her. Seeing how sick Shiori is, they get her into the vehicle and they are rushed to the hospital. As this is going on the girls watch, glad to know she will be okay soon. But they are still worried for Tamaki and follow everyone back. At the hospital, the doctor informs them that Shiori will be fine after a day or so of rest and she has only gotten a small cold. He leaves and Shiori's father starts to yell at her again, but realizing why she was upset, he apologizes and offers to drive everyone back home. Tamaki still feels unhappy and she runs away from them, her father giving chase and trying to convince her to stop as the girls observe them. They run onto the beach shore and Doremi uses magic to summon fireworks in hopes of reminding them of the past. This distracts Tamaki and she pauses to recall what happened, and she is surprised when her dad suddenly slaps her. She begins to cry and he embraces her, and he apologizes to Tamaki for having to do this and making her feel the way she did. She seems to understand and apologizes for her behavior, then they quietly watch the fireworks as the girls are shown summoning more. Spells *''Please tell us where Tamaki and Shiori-chan are *''Turn us into cockroaches'' *''Turn on the lights'' *''Water, come out'' *''Burn, fireplace'' *''Fire up, beautiful fireworks'' Major Events *Introduced: Shiori Nakayama, Mr. Tamaki, Mr. Nakayama Dub Edits /Dub Changes/ Errors *When Doremi says Tamaki was depressed, the fairy bubble is orange instead of pink. Then when her back is shown in the next scene, it's the color of her backpack. *As the ojamajo are shown following the car, their taps lack detail. This also happens: **When they land on the beach shore. **When Doremi suggests they cast magical stage **When Hazuki uses the compass. *In the first flashback, Tamaki is shown wearing a pink dress. But the sleeve of the hand that reaches up to the table is orange. *As Tamaki and her father are watching the fireworks together, her animation cel is placed too high on the screen and there is a blank space beneath her. Trivia *This episode is one of the only times during season one where the girls are dressed in alternate attire while casting magic. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes